The present invention relates to a machine which programs its own operation. More specifically, the invention relates to a self-programmer which can be joined as a modular unit to other self-programmers, to provide a more complex self-programmer.
As programmable machines, typically built around microprocessors, have become more common, the task of programming them has become an increasingly significant factor in their production. Some recent studies recognize that it is possible, in principle, to provide a machine which is self-programming. Some proposals approach the problem from the point of view of a specific programming task, such as the movement of a robot.
It would be advantageous to have a more generally useful self-programmer, capable of approaching a wide variety of programming tasks, with minimal modification. It would further be advantageous to have a modular self-programmer capable of being combined with other identical modules form a more complex self-programmer.